


So Like An RPG, Right?

by OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blindfolds, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kinks, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn Watching, Pornstars, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha/pseuds/OmegaFetaDeltaAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Narvaez Jr. has never once in his life masturbated. Once day the lads find out and usher him to fix this problem. Once Ray gets home Michael sends him a link and Ray decides to just get it over with. Since he doesn't think watching other people is appeasing he decides to find a partner, what he doesn't know about the user JHXXX will surprise him.</p><p>(Updates On Mondays)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To Play

"EVERY man has done it, I don't believe you." Gavin crossed his arms.

"How do you even go 24 years of your life with out jacking off?" Michael raises an eyebrow.

"I've never really had an issue where I absolutely had to."

"So you're saying you've never had a boner?" The Brit almost couldn't hold back a laugh.

"No I have I just.... slept it off." Ray shrugged.

"So how many times have you actually gone and soiled your bedsheets?"

"Maybe once, twice I don't know."

"Ray you gotta take care of that shit when you get home." Michael butted in, pointing a finger.

"What do you mean take care of it?!" Ray snapped.

"Don't act like you don't know you donut!" Gavin pressed on.

"Okay fine! No need to pressure me about it..." ray mumbled.

Once Ray was home and comfortably scroll down Facebook on his laptop, occasionally staring at the Google search page he had up in another tab, debating on whether he should actually do this or not. Something about watching other people bang while pleasuring yourself didn't seem right to him. The sound of a message made him jump a little and he only sighed heavily when he realized it was Michael.

 

> _Stop Procrastinating._
> 
> _How do you know I'm not already done?_
> 
> _You just left the office Ray I'm not stupid._

Fine, just give me a minute. Michael replied with a simple no and a link. Ray sighed and reluctantly clicked it, of course it was what he expected, a porn site. He went back to his Facebook tab and replied.

 

> _You're an asshole._
> 
> _Have fun XD._

Ray closed the Facebook tab and scrolled down the list of featured videos, not finding anything interesting. He scrolled back up to look at the various tabs at the top and decided to click 'Fuck Buddy'. He looked at the options it gave him before he roughly rubbed his face and groaning loudly, he was not fucking doing this. He clicked male and ages 36-45, (what could he say he liked older guys) and within seconds he was being connected. Everyone in the office knew of Ray's sexuality which probably confused some of them on why he had a hard time getting off.

First a username popped up in the chat box, JHXXX. A smaller box then poppeed up in front of it, ushering him to come up with some kind of username. He rolled his eyes and types in his gamertag not bothering to come up with some sexy alternative.

> _Hello?_

the Puerto Rican typed, not even sure how to start a conversation that led to intimate talk.

 

> _Hey babe, how old are you? :)_
> 
> _24, you?_
> 
> _42, what are you wearing?_

Ray couldn't help but smile a little and hold in a laugh, this was fucking ridiculous. He got himself together before replying anyway.

 

> _Uh, clothes?_
> 
> _Why don't you turn on that webcam of yours and let me watch you take them off baby boy?_

Ray blushed, his heart beating hard in his chest. He didn't know who this guy was, and he couldn't just strip on camera! He sighed, this was stupid he had to man the fuck up if he was going to go anywhere. He set up his laptop in his room, sat on his bed, and turned on his webcam. Ray shyly waved at the red light above the screen. There was no answer from the other man for a while and it led Ray to believe he did something wrong or was just unattractive, which he thought was understandable until a message popped up.

 

> _Start with the shirt, cutie._

Ray let out a shaky breath, he was kind of hoping he had thought twice about this whole thing. The Puerto Rican nodded slowly and gripped the hem of his shirt for a while before sliding it up and over his head and tossing it to the floor. His fingers found their way to the button of his jeans and he stopped looking up to the camera to give a questioning look.

 

> _Go ahead, underware too._

Ray nodded once more and slid off his pants, fingers stopping at the elastic of his boxers. It took himself a while before he could start to slide them off as well. One they reached his ankles he kicked the to the floor with the rest of his clothes.

 

> _You a virgin?_

Ray gave a short nod, blood rushing to redden his features.

 

> _Good, get two fingers wet for me babe._

Ray slid his index and middle fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking to coat them in saliva. He was going to put on a show because he felt bold now, adrenaline rushed through him and he began to actually try to please the other anonymous man. He licked up his fingers slowly, making small grunts and panting. He was getting hard now and the only thing left to do was to take care of his growing erection.

 

> _Damn, go head and slide them into that tight little ass of yours._

Ray reached down, lifting his hips up to slowly slide his middle finger in.He grunted, not used to the feeling he winced a bit in pain. He waited before sliding the second in, causing him to gasp and bite his lip. He could feel himself being stretched painfully and it almost brought tears to his eyes. Ray began to pump the fingers in and out, the pain numbing and the pleasure setting in.

 

> _Fuck you look so beautiful._

Ray could barely pay attention to the comments JHXXX was making, thrusting faster and harder, trying to obtain more of the intense newfound pleasure. He suddenly struck something within him that made him buck, arch his back, and moan out loudly. He focused on the spot, making him cry out everytime. Ray felt his stomach grow hot and tighten, the pleasure reaching it's richest peak before dropping off and causing Ray to spill his seed on his stomach. He shivered and pulled out his fingers, smiling a bit while relaxing on his bed. The Puerto Rican reached over to grab a towel he had left on the floor at some point and wiped off his stomach and pulled the laptop to rest there.

 

> _That was amazing, we should do this again sometime just send me a message when you're ready. ;)_

The user name JHXXX then disappeared from the chat and left Ray breathless on his bed. Again? He was in.


	2. The Players

Last night was something Ray knew he was going to be nagged about from the lads, he debated on whether or not he should even go to work but it was decided for him when Michael pulled up in front of his apartment. He quickly got dressed and hurried out the door and into the passenger seat. 

"So?" Michael smirked as the car began to pull out and onto the road.

"I did it." Ray flushed red. 

"See, not so bad huh?" Michael chuckled.

"It was actually... amazing..." The Hispanic trailed off.

"Jeeze what video were you watching?" The Jersey man raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't,  I was connected to someone."  

"Oh, who was he?"

" Don't know, I didn't see his face but he saw mine... his user was JHXXX. " Ray watched as they pulled into the parking lot of the office once they parked Michael looked over to him.

"Did you check to see if he had any videos so you could see what he looked like at least?" The curly headed male asked.

"Uh, no. B-but I should." Ray shrugged and exited the car and headed for the door, unfortunately slamming into another person upon entering. 

"Oh, sorry I-I-... uh..."

"Nah it's cool I wasn't paying attention." Ray regained his balance and looked up to the other person.

"Are you okay Joel?"

Joel was stuck staring at him, a worried and scared look played across his features.

"Joel?" Ray called again, causing the older man to nod as his cheeks flushed pink.

"Sorry, excuse me." Joel rushed past him and Ray raised an eyebrow and continued to enter the office with Michael. 

"That was fuckin' weird." The brunette commented. 

"Maybe he's a bit off today. The guy's crazy who knows." Ray smirked. 

* * *

 

Joel was in fucking panic mode. He had been the user JHXXX and last night, truth be told, was amazing. He had been doing his usual thing but suddenly everything had stopped when Ray had turned on his webcam.

It was a rare chance and Joel had to have the worst luck. But he had to admit, it was kind of lucky. Ray was amazing and looked so beautiful spread out and pleasuring himself.  Joel shook his head, he couldn't think about it, it would only cause him problems below the waist.

He could only wait to see if Ray messaged him again and hope he didn't watch his videos and figure it out. It would kill him. Maybe he should just tell him? Save the conversation about Joel's alternative life as a porn star. He hated calling it that. One way or another, Ray was going to figure it out, and he was going to have questions. 


	3. Prepare For Conflict

Coming back to his apartment that day Ray immediately his laptop and sat down on his bed. He went back to the site Michael had sent him to and searched the user JHXXX. Who and What this man looked like had been bothering him l day, he needed to know. There was no profile picture so He decided to venture further and click into his profile. The thumbnails didn't show much which Ray hoped he didn't have to watch any videos. He sighed and clicked one only to have a box pop up the read:

**You must have the designated password from the user.**

Ray groaned sitting back, this was agitating. How did this guy make so much money and have so many fans if everything was private? He moved over to the messages button and decided to tell him he'd love to have another session with him anonymously. He sighed and waited till the message was up on his profile.

_Of course, here just join my group session, I have one scheduled for today._

There was a link under it and the puerto rican hurriedly clicked it, and waited for the web cam to start. Many names were already in the chat room, exchanging age and preferences and even sharing how good this guy really was. As Ray watched the chat, becoming quite bored with the conversations he saw a notification appear in the chat. 

> _ [User JHXXX has started his web cam.]  _

Ray sat up, seeing a black screen before there was a visual of the other man. Red took over his cheeks and he could have sworn that his heart had skipped some kind of beat or had stopped all together. "Joel?" He said in shock. 

Ray just sat there and watched as Joel stripped himself of all his clothes on camera. Ray sudden felt uncomfortable and guilty but also his jeans had grown a bit tight. Joel leaned towards the camera and smirked deviously, "So, any requests?"

There were a few popping up, almost rapidly which made them hard to read and some that Ray could actually read made his blush at the thought of Joel doing them. The chat began to slowdown and Joel kept looking as if he were looking for a request in particular. His expression dropped a bit but he then chuckled, he had one in mind. Joel reached over under his pillow and pulled out a black vibrator. "Of course I have plenty of toys... but I think I'll just use this one. " the raven haired man smiled and slid it in his mouth. 

At this point Ray couldn't take it, he undid his pants and slid them off with his boxers. He bit his lip before slowly stroking his erection. Joel continued to lick and lube up the toy before slowly pushing it inside of himself. Ray breathed heavily, staring to speed up as Joel did. The older man groaned and began to stroke his own erection, a string of curses leaving his lips as his head tilted back. Ray followed the same pattern, keep his head straight, his eyes glued on Joel's expressions and his hearing focused on the amazing sounds he made. Joel was coming close, his face had scrunched up even more, his panting and moaning had become louder.

Ray was also close, a few more strokes and he came in his hand, pumping himself dry in the aftermath as he watched Joel continue until he spilled into his sheets and dripped onto his hand. He continued rubbing for a bit before pulling the vibrator away and sitting up. "I hope you enjoyed, thanks for coming." Joel smirked and winked as if he was talking to someone and Ray couldn't help but feel it was directed towards him. The webcam went black and Ray was left breathless once again. 

_ "Holy shit Joel." _


	4. You've Been Paralyzed, You Remain Immobilized for 40 Seconds

Ray sat up in bed, panting as sweat began to drip down his hair line. He looked around his room and to his bed where his laptop laid next to him. He ran a hand through his hair, damn. Out of all people it had to be Joel Heyman. _Joel fucking Heyman._

Ray tried to get up but realized how uncomfortable he was, a wet dream... been a while since he had one of those. He sighed and stood swaping his boxers who some clean looking ones laying around. He took the soiled ones along with some dirty clothes and placed them in the wash. He got dressed and waited for Michael to show up, once he did Ray stayed quiet in the car. When they arrived Michael stopped and looked to Ray, "What's up with you? You haven't said a single word."

"I know who it was." He sighed, looking down at his hands. 

Michael raised his eyebrows in surprise and unbuckled his seat belt, leaning a bit closer to his friend. "Who? Is he cute?" He chuckled.

"He's... really hot..." ray's cheeks flushed red.

"What's his name?"

"H-His name?" 

"No the length of his dick, of course his fucking name." Michael rolled his eyes getting a bit impatient. Ray hesitated a bit, biting his bottom lip. 

"Joel Heyman."

Michael stared at Ray incredulously, not saying anything as the car was dead silent for a few moments until the curly headed male spoke up, "Joel Heyman... the one who works here?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Ray said, his throat a little tight.

"He... He's a porn star?" 

"Yeah."

Silence grew again.

"...Joel Heyman?"

"Yes! Joel Heyman, _the fucking Joel Heyman_ , the hot fucking forty something year old in the office!" Ray sighed, tired of clarifying.

"... and you jacked off in front of him?" 

Ray rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car walking into the office to see Joel talking to Adam about something. Joel started to laugh only to stop when he turned towards Ray. "Uh, I'm gonna go set up." Joel turned to walk down the hallway.

Adam looked up from the wires he was holding to Ray he smiled a bit, almost started laughing before walking off to where Joel went off. Ray raised an eyebrow and walked into the Achievement Hunter office, sitting down next to Jack and beginning to start up his computer and systems. He needed to talk to Joel, he needed to at least know how he felt about the whole thing.


	5. You've Encountered The Prince, What Will You Do?

Ray needed to know it was bothering him all day and to be honest he was nervous about actually confronting him. "Come on, you wanted to ask him, ask him now he's in the break room." Michael ushered him at his desk.

"I will jeeze, just give me a minute I'm busy." Ray sighed, his heart pounding in his chest because he knew he'd eventually have to go.

"You're playing Tetris. Get your ass up." Michael growled.

"Fine." The Puerto rican sighed and stood.

"You'll be fine." The Jersey man reassured him.

Ray sighed and nodded heading to the break room to see Joel alone heating up something in the microwave. He slowly approached him an took a deep breath before tapping his shoulder. The older man turned to him, the fact that he was hiding a shocked and scared look became blatant. "Joel... we need to talk." he finally spoke up.

Joel shifted a bit to fully face the shorter. "A-about what?" He swallowed.

He knew, he knew exactly what this was about. "I...I was on this... website...and I was talking to someone with the User name JHXXX... I... I know its you, I was in the live session." Ray explained, barely making eye contact with the older male.

Joel heard the microwave beep but didn't turn to retrieve his food, he needed to say something, anything. "Did you like the show?"

_That was fucking stupid Joel._

Ray stood, a little surprised before clearing his throat and nodding a bit, "y-yeah... you're Um... pretty good at it." The smaller scratched his head.

Joel blushed red and his eyes scanned his body, thinking back to the night Ray had his webcam on. _He was spread out for him, his face as he moaned out in complete bliss._  Joel realized he was staring all too low below the waist. Suddenly his pants became a bit uncomfortable and he shoved his hands in his pockets looking back to Ray's brown eyes. "You were.... really hot." Joel let out a breath nodding a bit.

"That was the first I ever... masturbated." Ray blushed red and shoved his hands in his purple hoodie.

"A-are you serious?" Joel almost yelled and Ray nodded. The first time Ray had ever done something like that and it had to be him who picked him up on webcam.

_It must be so weird and awkward oh God what if he hates me now?_

Joel shifted a bit befriended really giving the younger man a look of sympathy, "Sorry, it was me." He chuckled a bit.

Ray shrugged, "it's not a big deal... you're not unattractive." Joel raised a curious eyebrow.

"I'm not?" He asked.

"No I uh... I actually think you're pretty...uh... pretty damn hot." The smaller smiled nervously.

"You think I'm hot? I'm like, twenty years older than you." the older scoffed.

Ray didn't want to say something he'd regret but he also wanted to say something to make him actually believe he had a crush on the older man. "To be honest, I kinda want you to drill me into a wall." Ray mumbled.

Joel's smile faded an his cheeks glowed red as he tried to think of what to say. He felt his lips get dry and words catch it his throat. He stared at the younger man blankly, watching he grew more nervous and the thoughts raced through his mind.

_I wouldn't mind drilling you into a wall for hours on end, hearing you beg for more, scream my name, run your nails down my back as i-_

"Um, look, I'm sorry, I need to get back to the office... I'll message you." Ray spoke up once more.

Joel snapped from his thoughts and nodded. "Uh yeah, sure... I'll fu- i-i mean.... see you later." He chuckled a bit.

Ray nodded as well and left.

"Wow, that was horrible." Adam smirked from around the corner.

"Shut up."


	6. You Advance And Achieve Great Power But Remain The Same Level

Joel sat down in his office, trying to enjoy his lunch after the whole fiasco with Ray in the break room. Adam rolled his chair up next to him and grinned.

"You're so fucking awkward around him." He chuckled a bit.

Joel set down his fork and looked over to him, "it's not like you wouldn't be nervous talking to your crush." He glared.

Adam shrugged, "I wouldn't."

"Bullshit."

"I'm serious I wouldn't! Not as nervous as you get at least."

"But you would still get nervous."

"Well Yeah, just not fucking ridiculous nervous... but I also didn't fuck a dildo in front of my crush."

Joel's cheeks flushed red and he clenched his jaw. It really wasn't his fault, he didn't know Ray was in the stream and he was just doing what he normally did. He just wanted to ear a few extra dollars, lots of people would told him he'd make a great porn star (which he was), and he kind of liked being the center of attention. He kind of liked the idea of millions of people drooling at the sight of him. "It wasn't planned." He crossed his arms.

"That doesn't matter, do you have a date with him? Are you two like together now? You guys like... fuck buddies or something?" Adam raised an eyebrow.

"No! We're not... fuck buddies." Joel in caution of someone in the office hearing them.

"Okay good cause that's my job." Adam smirked.

"Shut up." Joel rolled his eyes with a slight smile back.

Of course Adam was joking but he actually wasn't half bad looking, he wouldn't mind a one or two night stand with him.

Joel came home and threw his keys on the table plopping down in his couch, staring blankly at the wall for a minute before grabbing his laptop to see if Ray had messaged him, he did get off work earlier than he did after all. He noticed he did infant receive a message from someone under the name BrownMan. It read:

 

> _Today was... awkward, sorry about that. But I don't have a private account so if you could Skype me? You don't have to, I understand if it's weird and fucked up._

Joel blinked at the message and the Skype username enclosed. He rubbed his face, he shouldn't look too far into this, Ray just wanted to talk. It's not like that was an invitation to a private one on one with him, but he'd be the luckiest guy on earth if it was. But ray just wanted to talk about what happened, of course. This was all a big misunderstanding.

Joel opened up his Skype and sent a contact request to him, within seconds he accepted. There was no turning back at this point, he had to talk it out, especially now that Ray was calling him. He answered the call and shoved his hands in his gray hoodie. "Uh, hey." He spoke up.

_Damn he was cute when he was nervous._

"Look I'm... sorry about earlier, I wasn't trying to be a jerk or... weird I just" Joel was interrupted by Ray waving his hand.

"That's not why I called." He scratched his head.

Joel froze, this was a one on one. His breath caught and he tried to act confused by raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked almost brokenly.

Ray sighed a bit before lifting off his shirt and starting to unbutton his jeans. Joel stared and watched him, although he'd seen the show once before he was still so awed by Ray's small figure. "I'm not going to be the only one naked am I?" Ray asked timidly.

Joel shook his head and hurriedly took off his hoodie and shirt, throwing it across the room and making quick work of his jeans. They were both down to their boxers, the older rubbing his growing erection through his. Ray slowly slid his down, the red clearly staining his cheeks. He moaned softly, pumping his own arousal as he bit his lip. "Christ Ray, you're amazing..." Joel sighed.

" _I...I want you._ " The younger mumbled between soft gasps.

Joel smiled a bit, so he was into a little dirty talk? He was more than happy to comply to Ray's little kink, "I bet you do, you're just _begging_ for it like a cute little virgin."

Ray let out a slightly louder moan, nodding his head a bit as he let a 'yes' slip from his lips. Joel slipped of his boxers, rubbing his cock as he watched Ray. " _You want me to punish you_... like the naughty boy you are." He groaned.

"Y-yes, _Oh God Joel_..." Ray moaned louder, picking up his pace.

The older had to admit, Ray was doing a number on him in more ways than one. "i-im gonna turn you into m-mnh dirty little whore." Joel picked up faster as Well.

"I-I want you in me _so b-bad._ " Ray grunted, his pace becoming erratic.

"You sound c-close, why don't you go o-on and cum for me?" The older sighed, leaning closer starting to come close to climax as Well.

Ray didn't speak, his moans grew louder as he gasped loudly in between, eventually groaning loudly and spilling his seed onto his hand. He sighed and watched Joel finish, biting his lip at how he looked. Ray looked at Joel almost like a child about to be scolded, "Sorry... I-I should leave."

"No... it's okay." Joel tried to reassure him but all Ray did was shrug and say, "I have something to do... I'll talk later, I promise." Joel nodded and watched Ray end the call and he sat there, just staring at the open Skype window.

_Fucking Christ they **were** fuck buddies. _


	7. Help And Options

Ray was thankful he didn't have to go to work today, he wouldn't go even if he had to. He couldnt face Joel after last night, not after what happened. He just wanted to hide away forever... he didn't want to talk to anyone ever again. Last night he had planned on just talking but something about Joel had him addicted, and he wanted nothing more than to let Joel get away with kissing every inch of his body and making him his.

Ray groaned and rolled over in his bed and opened his laptop, his Skype had a red one over it. Who was it now? Joel. He looked at the messages and quirked an eyebrow.

 

> _Ray._

He was confused, was he trying to tell him something?

 

> _That's the password._

Ray blushed red, he was his password? How fucking classic. The Puerto Rican went back to the site and. Clicked on a video and entering his name, the video started to load and just as it started to load a knock was on his door. Ray sighed, threw on some boxers and a sweat shirt, and got up to answer his door, and of course it was who it was. "Uh, hey." Ray looked him over.

Michael waved slightly as Gavin came up behind him, "Just thought we'd hang out, have a lads day or whatever." Michael smiled walking in with Gavin.

"Oh uh... sure...I wish you would have called first." Ray chuckled a bit.

Gavin sat on his couch and looked over to him, "why? You having a bit a fun?"

"So he told you." Ray sighed heavily.

"Of course I told him." Michael shrugged.

"Well I wasn't -"

_"Baby come back to bed."_

Ray froze as Michael and Gavin turned their heads to his bedroom door. It was Joel's voice. He forgot to close his laptop. "Is that Joel?" The Jersey man grinned.

Before Ray could answer Joel's voice sounded again,

 _"If you don't come back soon I'm going to have to start without you."_  

Ray's face heated up as the two lads were close to fits of laughter. "I... I can explain."

Moans started to come from his open bedroom door and his heart pounded in his chest, he turned and jogged to his room shutting his laptop quickly. He then joined his friends in the living room who were laughing quietly. "That uh, wasn't Joel."

"It sure bloody sounded like him!" Gavin retorted.

"I-I mean it was! But it wasn't... him, it was just a video..." the Puerto Rican shifted on his feet, shoving his hands in the pocket of his sweat shirt.

"Hey, if you needed a little alone time that's all you had to say." Michael put his hands up, trying to stop his chuckling.

"N-no! No I wasnt going to... look I was just curious." Michael and Gavin looked at each other before grinning and looking back at Ray.

"You better watch out, I hear Joel's into that." Michael shrugged.

"What?" Ray raised an eyebrow. "

Yeah, the whole curiously innocent stuff, we heard the guy goes absolutely crazy for it." Gavin joined in.

"From who?"

"We have our sources." The curly headed male shrugged.

"... What else is he into?" Ray almost regretted asking but he also kind of wanted to know, he was new to this whole thing and a little info wouldn't hurt.

"Some kind of dress thing he has, and this really weird thing with being blindfolded. Its absolutely insane I'd you ask me." It was the dirty blond haired male's turn to shrug.

Ray blushed a dark crimson, thinking of all the things they could do, all the things he'd let Joel do to him. If he could ever actually get to it with him. Thinking about actually having sex with Joel made his nervous and almost kind of scared. He was a virgin, not to mentioned it was only the other day he had first masturbated. This didn't mean he didn't want to eventually sleep with Joel but thinking about it now only made him worry and fear that Joel would only leave him... were they together? Or, was this just some thing or pact to help each other out? Maybe they were just fuck buddies? Ray wouldn't mind that but he didn't just want that... he really had fallen in love with everything Joel did and this wouldn't stop him from trying to become his boyfriend if he wasn't already.

"Tell me more."


	8. Brownman Casts Charm

_This was fucking stupid._

_He was going to die this was so fucking stupid._

 

Michael had laughed at him on the way to the office and to top it all off it was way too revealing. Ray Narvaez Jr. found himself in a skimpy Halloween maid's dress, previously owned by Michael for when Geoff wanted him to wear it. The reason he was wearing this ridiculous dress was forged last night.

> _"So, he has a thing for... cross-dressing?" Ray asked timidly._
> 
> _"Yeah, it absolutely crazy." Gavin chuckled._
> 
> _"Maybe you should wear one to work tomorrow?" Michael suggested._
> 
> _"What!? No! That's embarrassing, not only that I don't own any girl clothes!" The Puerto Rican blushed._
> 
> _"I have a dress and some things you can wear." The curly headed male shrugged._
> 
> _Ray looked at his friend in surprise but Gavin didn't seem shocked in the least. "I'm still not wearing it."_
> 
> _"I'll pay you 500 bucks if you can get Joel to jump you." Gavin cut in, giggling a bit, mostly cause he wanted to see how Ray looked in a skimpy dress._
> 
> _Ray raised an eyebrow at the Brit sighed heavily and complied._

He couldn't turn down that much money for something so simple, and that's where he found himself today, sitting in the parking lot with Michael in his car. "Come on, this should be easy." Michael tried to convince him to get out of the car.

Ray glared at him before getting out of the car, almost tripping over the black heels. The thong he was wearing rode up his ass with every move he made and it agitated him, how women wore these thongs regularly was beyond him.

He carefully walked into the office, undoubtedly getting odd stares and snickers from the first few people he saw. He sighed and made his way to Joel's office, Michael trailing after him as Gavin noticed and joined him. They peeked the corner to his office as Ray entered. Joel was typing and clicking on his computer, barely noticing that Ray had walked in despite the clicking of heels against the hardwood floor. "Um, hey Joel." He spoke up.

"Hey Ray."

The older's eyes hadn't moved from the screen and this actually pissed Ray off a bit. He had gotten dressed up and he was going to let this opportunity pass him by. When Ray wanted to get bold, he got bold beyond limits. He bit his lip before grabbing Joel's chin and roughly making him look at him. Joel's expression was angry at first before he actually saw what Ray was making him look at, his cheeks flushed red. "Uh, R-Ray?" The older choked out.

 _"Shut up."_ Ray growled, using everything he had learned from Michael and Gavin last night to his advantage.

Joel nodded a bit as Ray climbed on top of him, grabbing his hands and placing them on his hips. Joel looked down to where his hands had been placed and moved them up his waist before bringing them down to pull up the skirt of the dress and hands to travel to the younger's ass. His fingers trailed to slip under the small string of fabric and he paused, completely frozen before he pulled it back and let it snap against his skin. "H-Holy _fuck_ Ray..." he gawked.

The boldness in Ray began to flourish and swell inside him, and he decided to go even further. "You know, it gets lonely living alone." He said as innocently as he could.

Joel was too dazed by the masterpiece in his lap to look up to his eyes and he began to rub Ray's thigh, his member straining against his jeans. "I could use your company tonight."

The older nodded and began to kiss Ray's neck and jaw which almost made the shorter moan. But Ray knew they couldn't do this now,not in the middle of this office, but Joel had a tight grip on his hips, simultaneously rubbing circles into them which made Ray want to ride him then and there. He eventually gathered the strength to get up and smirk at the dazed man. "I'll see you later, baby." He smiled and turned to leave but not before he received a slap on the ass.

Ray squeaked and walked as fast as he could in the heels out of the room. He saw Michael and Gavin staring at him as he turned the corner. "You fuckers owe me." Ray growled.

Gavin and Michael nodded, their mouths agape. "You sure you've never done that Ray?" Michael was the first to close his mouth and speak up.

"Yeah I'm sure." He raised an eyebrow.

\--

Joel groaned towards the doorway in need as he slowly palmed himself through his pants. He hated when Ray teased him unintentionally but this was intentional and it really bothered him. Adam smirked walking in. "Hey Joel, you look like you've just seen a stripper." He chuckled.

Joel glanced at him before stopping his hand and continuing to stare off, "Something like that."


	9. You've Unlocked A Back Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I love all the comments! Thanks so much! Sorry I'm not posting as much I have crazy School work.

Ray paced in his kitchen, it was about 10 pm and he was getting worried. Joel was on his way and there was No way he really knew what he was doing. Doing things with Joel over a web cam was different, completely different and he honestly wasn't sure he was ready for this, why did he even get himself into this mess?

He was in relationships before but he never slept with anyone... he got too nervous and backed out, even when one of the girls in high-school he thought he had a crush on advanced on him at an after party. That was when he realized he wasn't as interested in the cheerleaders and cougar teachers as he was his handsome Chemistry teacher and the football team. 

He often saw other kids like him get picked on so he kept it to himself for a while, only really telling his best friend, Michael. He couldn't really even trust anyone in the office when he started working there. He eventually opened up and everyone knew, everyone in the office that is. 

There was a knock on his door and he stood frozen, staring at it. His heart beat quickened immediately and he took a deep breath before going over and opening the door. Joel stood there in some sweat pants and a hoodie. Somehow even when he was lazily dressed, he still looked so hot. Ray cleared his throat before stepping aside to let him in. "Um, look, despite.... what... went down in the office... I'm not really all that confident about this." He sighed shutting the door.

"It's okay, it's just like being with a girl... kind of... but we don't have to if you don't want to, we can just have a..regular date." Joel turned to him, his face flushed pink.

"I've...never been with anyone..." ray shrugged.

"No one?"

"No."

Joel sat back on his hip a bit laughing to himself a bit. "I highly doubt anyone wouldn't want to date you."

"I've been asked... I'm just... not really into girls... and... No other guy has really asked me out." The Puerto Rican headed to his kitchen to put a few things away. (His apartment wasn't really the neatest.) 

He felt hands wrap around his waist and he turned to their owner, face lit red. Ray opened his mouth to speak, to ask him what he was doing but Joel's lips had stopped him. At first ray didn't know what to do until Joel started to move his lips against his, then he moved his back, not really sure how to move.

Joel's hand traveled down, slowly rubbing one side of Ray's ass. The shorter let out a small moan, causing the older to smile against his lips. He picked up the small and wrapped his legs around his waist, never breaking the kiss as he carried him to his bedroom, laying him down on his bed and climbing on top of him, his kisses trailing down his neck.

Ray was comfortable with this, though he could feel some of his nerves on end, he believed it'd pass, if they just kept going. The older sat up pulled off his own shirt first, causing Ray to gawk slightly as his shirt was pulled off as well. Joel began to kiss him again, trailing his kisses down again but this time he kissed and sucked on his collar bone, then down further to lick around a perked nipple, causing Ray to gasp sharply.

He traveled further to kiss just above his pants line. His fingers starting to unbutton his jeans just before Ray couldn't take it anymore, he sat up and grabbed Joel's wrists, "s-stop."

Joel sat up to look at Ray, his pants unzipped and unbuttoned, his cock ready to be freed. "I... I can't." He breathed.

The taller nodded and kissed Ray's head, then his cheek. The shorter hugged him close, shaking a bit as Joel rubbed his back. "I'm sorry." Ray mumbled.

"It's okay... we'll just watch a movie or something. Okay?" 

Ray nodded slowly, he was never going to be brave enough, the thought of it made him shiver and worry to the fullest.


	10. You Are Caught By The Siren

 

Joel woke up, holding ray close and he sleep on hi hi chest. The poor kid doesn't even know what it's like to be in a relationship... this might take a little longer that he thought. Of course Joel wasn't just in it for sex, it had just been happened to be on his mind lately and the urge to want to get into Ray's pants grew. He didn't want to pressure him but damn he really wanted this, he guessed he could try _one_ _more thing._

 

* * *

 

 

Ray could have sworn he opened his eyes but he still could only see black. There was fabric over his eyes, he sat up in panic and began to feel around him. "J-Joel?" He called panickly.

A hand pushed his chest down gently and lips were on his and down his neck, "Just relax, I thought this might help... if you want me to stop again, I'll stop."

Ray noticed Joel's soft voice and nodded, feeling Joel's lips travel farther to his collar, leaving a hickey and removing the hoodie he had let him wear. The older man kissed his stomach before nipping at his hips and unbuttoning his pants. "Want me to stop?" He asked.

Ray bit his lip, he could feel the nerves rising again. No, no, he needed to control himself. He took a deep breath, "No... k-keep going."

Joel pulled his pants away and fingers slipped under the hem of his boxers, pulling them away slowly. Ray was already half hard from a slightly intimate dream and almost moaned loudly when Joel's breath came close to his cock, causing him to twitch in anticipation.

The older male's mouth was around him in seconds, thumbs rubbing into each one of his hips. This caused him to gasp and dig his nails into the couch beneath him. It took everything in his being not to buck into Joel's warm mouth, not to _viciously fuck his face like he wanted so badly._

His mouth sucked and tounge licked expertly at his now fully erect cock, tounge brushing the underside of his head to make Ray's attempts at holding back moans futile. He reached to run his hands through his soft hair pulling him down slightly. He couldn't last much longer with a mouth like this. He reached up and removed the blindfold, getting a view of Joel blissfully bobbing his head at his hips. "F-fuck Joel, your mouth is amazing." He groaned, hands returning to his black bed head.

Ray tried to praise him once more but as soon as his mouth opened a breathy moan escaped his lips as Joel had cupped his balls in his hand, massaging them gently as he hollowed out his cheeks. Ray's moans became cries of need as he arched his back. "J-Joel, a-ah... _Joel_ , i-im gonna cum..." he moaned out.

He sank down further, relaxing his throat as he gave his balls a squeeze. Ray gasped loudly and slammed his hands against the couch, trying to hold onto anything to ground himself through his climax; hot fluid spurt down the older's throat.

Joel sat up, wiping his chin and smiling at his panting boy before leaning down to kiss his lips and flushed face. "H-holy shit Joel." He breathed.

Joel chuckled before laying next to him, letting their breathing calm before turning to him and looking over the smile still on plastered on the younger's face. "Ray... are we... together?" He asked.

Ray turned to him, the smile fading. Joel could tell he was scared to answer, didn't want to jump into anything, and he was fine with that... _more_ waiting. Ray nodded slowly, causing Joel to smirk and pull his new boyfriend close, both drifting back to sleep.


	11. Looks Like You've Come To A Crossroad

Ray was fucking exaughsted, he had spent till 3 am with Joel... playing video games are receiving the occasional blow job. He never once gave him one, neither did they actually have sex. Sure Joel fingered him once but nothing to pleasure the both of them. In all honesty he kind of felt guilty about it. Joel had done everything to pleasure him but ray couldn't return the favor. The older man insisted it was fine, he loved doing it to ray nd it was enough for him but the erection on his jeans told ray otherwise.

He sat at his desk, tapping his fingers as he sorted through audio files. He needed to man the Fuck up, sucking a dick shouldn't worry him, yet hes not too sure about a dick in him. A short 'pst' broke his thoughts and he turned to the door. Joel was peaking through notioning to come to him.

Ray got up and sighed walking to the door, having Joel pull him to the other side and into the bathroom quickly. Before he could get a word out the older smashed his lips against his, pushing him back against the wall. "J-joel... Christ what's your problem?" Ray gasped.

"I... I need you... just, say you can't do it and I won't force you." Joel panted.

This was all utterly convenient and the Hispanic was sure some force of fate hated him. Ray looked up into his eyes and nodded before whispering, "I can do this." And sinking to his knees.

He unbuttoned the jeans and they sank to the floor, a restrained erection face to face with him. He pulled down the boxers and dove in, trying not to think too much of it. He bobbed his head like Joel's had many times, trying to copy what he had done to drive Ray completely crazy. This caused Joel to grab hold of his hair and the back of back of his neck for support.

Just then the door swung open and Joel pushed Ray away quickly. Ray glared up at him before he realized that they weren't alone anymore. They both turned to the door to see their boss standing at the door with crossed arms. "B-Burnie... I can explain." Joel panted out.

"I can figure it out without one... _you really are a whore._ "


	12. Joel:[Expose Past]…

It was a quiet car ride to Ray's apartment, his head was buzzing with questions but he was too afraid to dig up some old matters if he had asked. Once they arrived and Joel turned off the car he sighed and turned to his boyfriend. "I know youre probably confused... so.. I'm gonna tell you what that was all about... in the bathroom." Joel shifted a bit to face him fully.

Ray nodded and began to pull all his attention to the older man."look, me and Burnie... we dated a while ago before I was... doing these shows for a little extra money. Sure we got close and he always said he'd never leave me but of course that was a lie. I started the shows... not sure if I should tell him, so I didn't... for about three months. I eventually brought it up to him one night after sex and he was... pissed to say the least. He yelled, called me a whore, threw his clothes on... and left."

Ray looked over the sad expression on his face and suddenly he felt guilty. "Do you... still wanna be with him?"

"No. No I don't. He... he was not the best in a relationship anyway... I don't wanna go through that again."

"He was abusive? "

"Kinda." He shrugged and got out of the car and headed to the door.

Ray quickly got out and ran to hug him from behind, bury his face in his back and pull him closer. Joel froze and sighed turning to pull Ray into his chest and hug him back. Ray looked up to him and the older placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him softly, then passionately.

They backed into his apartment and into Ray's bedroom and onto the bed. Both of their cloths shed slowly and nothing was sped up or rushed. It was slow and meaningful, Ray could do this... he could definitely do,

_this._


	13. (Move):[JHXXX has seduced Brownman]

Joel sat up in bed, the light streaming through the windows as he regained his full eyesight. The body beside him groaned and tossed a bit, drooling into the pillow he was hugging. The older laughed before loosing his smile and lifting the covers.

_So it wasn't a dream._

He had slept with Ray, it was nothing like he imagined, not quick, rough, and kinky, but genuine. It was passionate,and there was understanding in every kiss, touch and movement. Everything was sincere and and loving. He laid back down to spoon the lad in his lap and kiss his hickie-littered neck. Ray stirred and muttered out the older's name. "Hey, are you sore?" Joel whispered.

The Puerto Rican shook his head slightly, lifting his head to wipe his chin. The older chuckled lightly and kissed his jaw, whispering a good morning. Ray turned to face his lover and nuzzle his face into his neck. "I can't believe that happened. " he muttered.

"Huh, me either." Joel pet his hair.

To be honest, Joel thought Ray wouldn't have the courage to go all the way with him, especially with how nervous he got when he had tried to give him his first blow job. He felt like he was actually pushing Ray into these things and felt guilty, the poor kid was a virgin up until last night. Although, he'd be lying if he hadn't thought of being the first to take Ray's virginity was something to be proud of. He was damn proud.

Last night wasn't about his virgin though, Ray wanted to comfort him. Joel explaining his past made him want to give him what he hadn't had with Burnie. The kid was good, definitely a keeper he had to admit. He also wasn't bad at sex, hell he was pretty good for a virgin. Joel pondered for a minute before smiling, "Ray?"

"Hm?" The smaller groaned.

"I need to do a show tonight, okay?"

Ray knew what this meant, no sex, no blow jobs, he'd be too tired, so he groaned loudly.

"I know... but it's just for tonight... unless... you'd like to help me out?"

Ray pulled away slightly and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. Help him on a live porn feed? Is he fucking serious? Ray just lost his virginity last night, now he wants him to fuck in front of thousands of people!? Hell n-!

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Really? You're okay with that? You know you don't have to... right?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine."

_'Of all the fucking things I drag myself into.'_


	14. Log: [User: Brownman and User: JHXXX:Take A Step]

Ray stood looking at himself in the mirror, this outfit was ridiculous and what he agreed to was ridiculous. This was the second time he was caught in something so revealing and something he thought he'd never wear.

He had a sharp red, leather, dog collar around his neck, a shiny silver chain attached to it. Not only that but Joel had taken the liberty of digging in his closet and finding a short lolita dress, garters, and a pair of pink silk lacy panties.

He rolled his eyes a bit before sighing, he just had to put on a good show and enjoy the sex _right?_ He could put on a show, he definitely could do that, but this was going to be different from last night. There wasn't going to be soft touches or light whispers of security to ask if he was ready. He could do this... _right?_ Its not a big deal _right?_

He stepped out of the bathroom, leaning against the door frame and watching Joel talk to his already set up camera. Ray was starting to regret falling for Joel so hard he'd do anything for him. His legs were shaking and his palms were clamming up, he took a deep breath and walked forward after the older had mentioned the presence of a 'special' guest.

"Christ, you look amazing Ray." He gaped, his hands finding the younger's waist.

Ray only nodded before turning to look at the camera, then watching the comments about him flood the chat, the wave of boldness washed over him like before but was quickly pulled away realizing those were actual people seeing him in this outfit. He swallowed, starting to sweat. His neck was suddenly yanked and he turned to look at the older still sitting on the bed, the chain to the collar now in his hand. He stood and lifted the puerto rican's chin, "Don't worry about them, just focus on me, _pet._ "

Ray flushed red, he liked this side of Joel, a demanding Joel. "Yes... _master._ " Ray pulled himself closer to the older.

Joel smiled wide before pushing Ray down on the bed and attacking his neck with kisses and sucks. Ray squeaked loudly before letting out a soft shaky moan. The older's hand traveled up the skirt to lift the garter on his leg and let it snap back down, cause the other to moan slightly louder.

He smiled and pulled his leg to his hip, rubbing his hand over the strap. "Does my little kitten like the pain?"

Ray flushed at the nickname and nodded, chewing his lip a bit. "I don't think i heard you."  
The garter slapped against his thigh harder.

" _A-ah!_ Y-yes master..."Ray moaned.

Joel smirked and kissed and sucked at his lover's collar, leaving hickies and bite marks, causing the younger to pant lightly. He reached up the skirt and palmed ray's erection through the thin silk. "God, please.... _please_ master." The smaller moaned.

Joel chuckled, kissing the bites before sticking his head under the skirt, mouthing the hard cock through the panties before sliding them off with his teeth and casting them aside.

He then reached behind a pillow and produced a small bottle of flavored lube. Joel poured a generous amount of lube on two of his fingers, reaching to smear it around Ray's hole. Stopping to give a long lick to the chocolate flavored lubricant. Ray jerked his hips up at the sudden new feeling before digging his nails into the comforter and letting out moans as Joel lapped at his puckered entrance.

The older of the two easily slid two digits into Ray, hands now in his messy jet black hair massaging his scalp. _"F-Fuck Joel... "_ he gasped.

Joel moved his fingers quickly, remembering the angle and spots which made his boyfriend whine, beg, and moan the loudest.

Ray squirmed and moaned loudly , begging for more until the older pulled his fingers away, leaving the other a whimpering mess.

Joel slid into Ray with ease, instantly picking up a harsh and animalistic pace. _"F-fuck don't stop, God don't f-fucking stop!"_ Ray let out a pathetic sounding yell.

 _"Yeah? Does my little kitten like that dick?"_ Joel growled, digging nails into tan hips.

_"Y-yes...mnh... i-its so good master!"_

It all came to ray at once, he was getting so close to climax he began to ramble, _"yes master, fuck me"_ and _"fuck master, please make me cum"._

Joel never let up, giving a few hard smacks to Ray's ass, turning it bright red. _"Come on kitten, c-cum for me."_

And with that, Ray came, moaning loudly and dragging nails down his lovers back deeply. Joel came soon after, riding out his orgasm a bit before collapsing on Ray. "You alright?" He whispered.

Ray nodded lazily before shutting his eyes and passing out, but not without a small thought to himself,

_was this really what a relationship was?_


	15. [User: Brownman]: Welcome To The Next Level, Bitch.

Ray woke up in Joel's hoodie and a pair of his own boxers. He rolled over to find that his boyfriend wasn't there but a small not in his scrawled handwriting.

> _Didn't wanna wake you, went to get breakfast._
> 
> _-J_

Ray sighed and sat up rubbing his face and looking around the room. The dress from last night was sprawled on the floor with the panties and numerous pairs of Joel's other clothes, his glasses on a dresser across the room. He stood and walked to the bathroom, looking at his tired expression in the mirror. This almost seemed unreal to him but yet it was the realist thing hes ever experienced. Here he was, in _his_ house, wearing _his_ hoodie, waking up in _his_ bed from a night of sex with,  _him_.

Ray smiled a bit at himself and took of the hoodie, he could use a shower. Hickes and bite marks were clear and rather plenty around his neck and collar and hips bruised with small crescent marks. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and scoff, fingers running over the red and purpleing marks before sliding the boxers down and noticing there was still a clear hand print or two on his ass. Okay that was a little embarrassing, but he liked it none the less.

He eventually stopped admiring the marks and turned the shower on and stepped in, sticking his head under the running water. He then looked around the shower or shampoo or anything really. There was a shampoo and conditioner mix, body wash, and of course about four bottles of almost empty lube but something caught his eye behind the bottles.

He moved the bottles to blush harshly at the familar black object. Ray picked it up and examined the vibrator, it was the same one he had used on the stream. He looked around for the switch until he found it and clicked it on the lowest setting; It emitted a low buzz as it vibrated in his hand.

_Should he?_

"I mean why not, right?" He mumbled to himself.

He laid down in the tub, the water from the shower head hitting his shins. He reached for one of the lubes and applied it to the vibrator first before spreading some around his entrance and pushing a finger in. He bit his lip, holding back a moan as he pushed in another and began moving, he was still so stretched from last night.

_"O-oh fuck..."_

He moved his fingers away pushing the vibrator in and gasping sharply. His hand gripped the side of the tub, moving the toy in and out. Eventually his curious fingers switched the setting higher and Ray choked out a moan. He panted and gripped the tub harder, finger tips and knuckles turning pure white. Just one more click and he would enter utter bliss-

**_'Knok knok'_ **

"Shit!" Ray came before he jumped suddenly and practically flung the toy into the shower wall and scrambled to shut it off.

"I see you've found my toy." Joel chuckled from the other side of the door.

Ray quickly put it back in its spot and washed himself before getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist to open the door. "I... uh..." he stammered, his face turning pinker by the second.

"Have fun?" The older smirked leaning on the door frame.

"Sorry." The smaller rubbed the back of his neck, hair still dripping wet.

"Its fine, I brought breakfast you cutie." He held up a bag before walking off.

Ray shut the door and rested his head against it. "And of course the worst that could of happened, happened... _fuckin' nice one Ray._ "


	16. [Brownman]: Level Up

Ray finished up the food Joel had brought them, an awkward silence between them before Ray cleared his throat to speak, "i... uh..."

Joel intervened with a small chuckle, "if you wanted morning sex all you had to do was ask... or you couldn't have waited?" He smirked.

Ray flushed red, looking down at the plate that once held a bagel, "I... Youre really good at that..." the younger mumbled.

"What? Sex? I do it as a side job Ray." He scoffed a bit.

"Oh... yeah." He now looked nervous, he wanted to make casual conversation, talk about something else besides sex or exes.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Joel sat back in his chair, looking Ray over.

Ray shrugged, "What can we do?"

"Well we could go to the park, stay here and play video games, go to the beach, it's your choice."

Ray thought about it for a moment, "The board walk wouldn't be so bad..." he shrugged.

"Alright." Joel stood, collecting the trash and dirty dishes and putting them where they belonged.

Once at the board walk they stopped for lunch before walking down the wooden walk way. It was mostly silent, Ray not sure what to say or not sure what Joel was thinking.  

He guessed he'd better do something before this date was a total bust, he reached for Joel's hand, lacing his fingers between the older man's. Joel looked down to him an Ray looked back, almost pulling back and apologizing before the taller tightened his grip with a small smile on his face.

Ray then smiled back, maybe this could work. Maybe they weren't just... fuck buddies. They could be so much more, they could be everything Ray ever dreamed of but never got.

Joel stopped walking to bring Ray over to the rail that separated them, the beach, and the beautiful sunset. Sure this might have seemed really cliché to a lot of people but cliché might be something he needed. "Ray...?"

The smaller looked up to Joel to see him looking back, nervousness clear in his features. "Yeah?"

"...L-Look, I... know this may be too early to ask... hell it might be way too early but..." he took a deep breath and exhaled, clearly scanning Ray's face, "I love you...and... I want to know if you, Ray Narvaez Jr., would... go steady with me?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

The younger man stood in disbelief, this was a dream... wasn't it? This never happened to him, he never got what he wanted, his life never went so right. He could feel his eyes begin to water, blurring his vision more and more until tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, I'm sorry, is it too much?" Joel asked, wiping away a tear.

"No, no it's just... I love you too." He began to almost sob.

Joel took the sleeve of his hoodie and wiped his face gently, "I can't tell if that's a no or a yes." He chuckled slightly.

"It's a yes, definitely a yes." Ray smile big before hugging his tightly.

This moment was perfect, him hugging Joel, Joel hugging him back, th beautiful sunset, his beautiful boyfriend, he couldn't remember a time where he was ever happier than he was now. He was finally-

  
**_"Hey! Get the hell out of here!"_ **

Both of the men looked up to see a father, his two daughters and his wife who was covering the eyes of the two girls. "Get the fuck off this board walk, how dare you, there's children here! Go home faggots!" He screamed.

Joel released his hold on Ray, clenching his fists, "fucking biggot." He growled under his breath.

Ray grabbed his wrist before he could stomp over to the man who was still yelling offensively."it's not worth it... let's... just go home." Tears welling up once again, but this time, he wasn't overwhelmed with joy.

Joel nodded, grabbing his hand and ushering him away from the board walk as quickly as possible. Ray watched the man continue to yell. "Mommy, why is daddy yelling at those people?" On of the girls asked.

"They're not normal honey, they're faggots, they don't belong here." She said to her.

"They weren't doing anything wrong." The other one said innocently.

That made Ray smile a bit, at least some people could understand, even if they were only children.


	17. Joel: [You Have Been Cursed]…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short but i have a surprise for next chapter ^__^

Joel woke in his bed, Ray next to him. He slowly sat up and rubbed his . Last night didnt go exactly how he planned and it wasnt exactly a good night's rest. He'd been tossing and turning, the same nightmare on repeat.

He'd come home, they be taking Ray away from him, he'd lose him in the middle of the night, he'd disappear... he'd walk away... he'd die. The same cycle over and over again, he'd wake up almost screaming and Ray would pull him back into him to have him sleep again.

Joel looked down to a passed out, drooling, sprawled out, Ray, he was probably exaughsted. He rubbed his face once more, "fuck," he groaned before getting up.

He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the hot water run over his face and body.

_Bigots._

_ignorant assholes._

_Disrespectful shits._

_Protect him._

_Ray._

_Keep him safe._

_Ray._

**_Blood._ **

Joel jumped back against the wall, sinking to the floor of the tub. He grabbed fistfulls of his own hair, eyes wide and trained on nothing particular, tears welling up and falling. He was going to lose him. He was going to lose the only thing he ever really cared about.

_He was going to lose Ray._

**_His Ray._ **

_Ray wasn't strong enough,_

_and Joel wasn't enough to help him._

"Joel? Are you okay?"

He didnt answer.

"Joel?" Ray called, more panic in the younger's voice.

Joel stood and shut off the shower, wrapped a towel around himself and opened the door.

"Joel?" The younger placed a hand on his arm.

Joel looked up to him, tears in his eyes, "how do i know i wont lose you? How do i know I'm enough?"

Ray hugged him close and shook his head, "you are, Joel you are." He held him as tight as possible.

 

"Don't leave. _Please._ "


	18. Brownman:[Obtain Assistance]

Ray leaned back in his chair at his desk, eyes scanning over the editing program on his screen. He sighed heavily, trying to rub sleep from his eyes. "Hey Ray, you alright?" Michael raised an eyebrow at him from his seat next to him.

"I uh... heh, not really." He sat up turning to the Ginger headed man. 

"What's up?" 

"Well... last night, Joel and I went to the board walk... he waited till sunset... asked me to go steady with him..."

"You said no?"

"I said Yes." Ray smiled a bit.

"So...?"

"There was a family there... yelled at us... insulted us... and it really hurt. Joel was ready to smash the father's face in, I told him it wasn't worth it and we left. That night Joel had night terrors and had an attack this morning in the shower... I think hes worried I can't handle all of the ridicule... and I feel like maybe I can't. "

"Listen, I thought the same when I started going out with Geoff... I got a lot of shit for it... and I didn't handle it too well." Michael rolled up his sleeve to reveal a few thick scars.

"Christ Michael..." the younger reached out to touch them, the Jersey man pulling his sleeve back down before he got the chance.

"But... Geoff taught me how to just say fuck it to all of them... I'm in love, just like them, there's no reason I should let them ruin it for me. Don't let them ruin it for you, you're finally happy Ray." He smiled a bit.

Ray smiled back, muttering a quick 'thanks' before returning to edit. He needed to be strong, then Joel would get better, right? He hoped so, he wasn't sure how much more Joel could take before he's ripping his hair out. 

"Hey Michael? " Ray turned to see Geoff peaking in from outside the office.

Michael smirked slyly, "give me a second, I'm gonna finish this." 

Geoff smirked back and left, Ray turned to Michael, it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

Michael clicked a few things before standing and turning his smirk to Ray, " I gotta use the bathroom."

The Puerto Rican chuckled, "aw man, that's gross, you guys are gonna get caught."

"You're right, I'm pretty loud. Guess that's the point." Michael chuckled, smiling wide before grabbing his wallet and leaving.

Ray smiled and rolled his eyes, finally going back to editing completely. Man, he hoped him and Joel were like that someday.


	19. Why Not Have A Look At My Wares?

"Joel."

"Hm?"

"Joel!"

Joel shot up from his desk, looking around before his eyes landed on Adam, who was looking him over with a concerned look.   
"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little tired, why?" he responded rubbing his eyes and looking over the work on his desk.

"You were kinda like... sobbing in your sleep dude."

Joel raised a hand to wipe his face, realizing it was soaked with tears. "I'm fine." he sighed.

"You sure? What's going on man, I've never seen you like this." Adam took a seat in the chair next to him.

Joel shrugged, "It's Ray."

"What did he do? He cheat on you? Expose you? What?" the younger suddenly had a defensive tone in his voice.

"No , no. I'm worried about him. With dating him and now, going steady, there comes the ridicule. And I keep having these dreams that I lose him one way or another because he can't handle it. I had a panic attack this morning in the shower just thinking about it. I have had one of those for years Adam. _Years._ "

Adam paused for a moment, looking at how dead serious Joel's face was. He'd never been this serious about anything, or at least he's never seen him this serious. "You really care about him a lot."

"Yeah, and I don't know what to do... I want to protect him."

"Well, he may be 18 years younger than you Joel but he's not a kid. He's pretty tough. Just let him know you're there for him. That's the best you can do."

"Right..."

* * *

 

    While on break Ray decided to walk down the street to get a bite to eat. Michael's advice was good; He wanted to believe he'd just chin up and be above all the ridicule and hate but it kept rattling in his head. It was like he couldn't escape it, it felt like everyone was looking at him, judging him like they knew. Like they knew he was in love with another man, let alone a significantly older man. A porn star. It felt like they all hated him and he felt like a black sheep in a crowd of white horses. _He didn't belong._

Suddenly he was grabbed harshly by the sleeve of his purple hoodie and pulled into an alley. He was ready to try and fight back, to scream for help or run away, but the man that had pulled him in was hooded in denim jacket, light blonde stubble on his face but he couldn't quite see his eyes or any recognizable features. "You look like you need something, kid." he spoke up.

The voice was definitely familiar sounding to Ray but he couldn't put a face to it. "No, I'm good."

"Hey, listen. I'll give you it for free, if you need more just come see me here tomorrow before you head into work." the man pulled out a small metal tin and a small box and shoved it into Ray's hands before walking off.

Ray looked down to the items he was given, a small box of rolling papers and a tin of what he could assume was weed. He had to admit, he was on edge, maybe one wouldn't be so bad. He shoved it in his hoodie and continued to the fast food place a few feet away. He honestly didn't expect to see this stuff again.


End file.
